


Reunion

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: Yann returns from his holidays and cannot wait to finally hold his boyfriend in his arms again and kiss him stupid. If only he wasn't struggling with such dark thoughts...





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> Because she has kindly given me feedback on this - and because she's been a lovely person in general - I'm gifting this to Bananasplit86. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

The doubt is still in Yann’s mind as he is rushing up the flights of stairs to Roman’s apartment. He cannot wait to finally see – and feel – his boyfriend again after weeks of separation, to hold him, smell him, taste him… And yet, he hasn’t been able to banish the feeling of uncertainty from his heart, the heaviness that has settled on him over the past few weeks. Irrational thoughts, completely unfounded probably… And still….

His fears are quenched somewhat when he enters the apartment and Roman stumbles through the living room door and jumps on him like an overexcited puppy. Yann barely has time to close the door and put down his suitcase and before he can say so much as hello, Roman’s tongue is already in his mouth, one hand on his back, the other in his hair. A minute of silence follows and when they eventually part for air Yann breathes, “Hi.”

Roman gives a dry little laugh and replies, “Hi.”

As Yann looks up, there is that look in Roman’s eyes. An almost golden kind of twinkle in the warm brown that Yann loves so much. Usually, it makes his heart skip. Today, it just reminds him of how much he would lose. He bows his head and hides his face against Roman’s chest, breathing in his scent, gulping it down greedily and revelling in the feeling of the strong arms around him, as if his very existence depended on the support they offer him. Which is pretty much what it feels like to him at the moment. He senses Roman press a soft kiss against his forehead, then rest his cheek against the top of his head. They stand in this position for a little while, Yann still taking deep breaths and trying to keep the heaviness that is threatening to overpower him under control.

“You ok?” Roman tentatively asks after a minute. He lets his lips brush over Yann’s forehead again as he waits for his reply. Yann swallows hard, willing himself to look up into those wonderful brown eyes.

“Yes,” he answers and it comes out as pained as he feels. Roman’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly and the warm look is clouded with worry.

“Are you sure?” he asks, the concern clearly audible.

“Yes,” Yann replies, a little more composed now. “I just…” God, when did speaking become so hard? After a weary sigh, he finally manages, “I missed you. So much. You have no idea how –”

“Oh, I do!” Roman interrupts, voice heavy with emotion, and before either of them can say anything else he is kissing Yann again, deep and forceful. His arms close around him even more tightly, their bodies pressed together, and Yann finally feels reassured. He understands what Roman is trying to convey through the kiss because it matches the yearning in his own chest. He is overcome with the need to feel him even more closely and Roman seems to have similar thoughts because he breaks the kiss and gently tries to pull Yann to the bedroom with him. Yann stays put though and Roman looks at him questioningly.

“Let me shower first,” Yann says and musters a smile as he continues, “you can already undress in the meantime. It will save us some work when I get back.”

Roman grins and presses another peck to his lips before he lets go of Yann’s arm and moves into the bedroom, teasingly losing his shirt on the way already.

***

Yann ends up taking rather long in the shower. He tries to calm down a bit more and manages to convince himself rather more successfully than before that his fears were irrational. With the way Roman has welcomed him back, there is no need to still have doubts. The happiness at their reunion and the prospect of having Roman skin on skin again finally outweigh the heavy feeling and set his troubled mind at ease. With the level of his anticipation almost unbearable, Yann’s eyes snap open as he suddenly becomes aware that it is _inside_ him that he wants to feel Roman. He bites his lip. He is surprised himself at the realisation but there are no doubts. He is sure it is exactly what he needs right now. He needs Roman to take control, to hold him, make love to him. Make him understand how much he needs him.

***

When Yann enters the bedroom Roman is waiting for him in bed – already naked, as promised – in a half-sitting position, back leaning against a couple of pillows. His look is intense as it wanders over Yann’s body, so much so that Yann is sure he can physically feel it, grazing his skin. Roman tuts when his eyes reach the towel around Yann’s waist. Looking up into his eyes he says with a cheeky grin on his face, “That will have to come off though…”

Yann bites his lip and lets the towel drop to the floor. He is feeling oddly shy around Roman, who has his arms stretched out in expectation now as Yann moves over to join him on the bed. He settles down half next to, half on top of his boyfriend’s warm body and their lips meet in a tender kiss. With a contented sigh, his eyelids fall shut. Roman’s hand slides around his waist, pulling him closer, then moves to tangle through his hair that is still damp from the shower. Their pace is slow and they relish the relief of finally feeling each other’s skin again. Roman deepens the kiss and the touch of his tongue in Yann’s mouth gets more demanding. A needy sound escapes from Yann’s throat as they part for air and his heart jumps as he feels rather than hears Roman whisper an “I love you” against his lips.

He needs more of him, right now. He moves to straddle him and resumes the kiss. Their breathing is laboured and their making out soon becomes more heated, tongues sliding along each other as Yann instinctively starts grinding against Roman’s hips. Roman gives out a low moan, a purr almost, and moves his hands to Yann’s ass, fingers biting into the taut flesh as he pushes their bodies even closer together. The friction of Roman’s arousal against his own riles Yann up even more and it is not long before he cannot take it anymore. He breaks their kiss and throws back his head, letting out the hoarse moan that has been building up in his throat. Roman takes advantage of the small change in position and begins sucking on the skin of Yann’s neck, soft bites alternating with harsher ones. Their grinding becomes more frantic, the touches greedier with every second as they both grow increasingly impatient for more. Roman fumbles for the lube on the nightstand and makes to push the bottle into Yann’s hands. Yann hesitates. Now would be the time to say it.

“No… Roman, I… want you to…” Roman’s eyes widen. This is unusual.

“Um, okay,” he says, clearly surprised, then checks, “if it’s what you want…?”

“Yes. I need this.” Yann says. His voice is quiet but there is a decisiveness in his words that removes all doubts. It is clear that he wants this, needs this, and Roman does not want to deny him what he needs.

As they make love, it’s incredibly intense, but in a completely different way than usual. And not just because their positions are reversed. Yann clings to him, never removing his hands from where they’re placed on Roman’s shoulder blades and Roman senses that something maybe is not quite right. He is uncertain about this change but this is not the time… they can talk later. He focuses on the mind-blowing sensations and on letting Yann feel his love, making sure he understands how much Roman appreciates his trust and the unusual change of roles Yann has offered him. He alternates between deep kisses and letting his lips glide along Yann’s throat and Yann takes everything Roman gives him with grateful relish, rewarding every touch with blissful moaning. Roman gently sucks on the skin of Yann’s throat, then moves his lips to his ear to make sure he is comfortable.

“Yes,” Yann breathes, pressing his lips to Roman’s neck. “I love you so much.”

Spurred on by this confession, Roman slides a hand between their heated bodies, intent on making Yann feel even better. It doesn’t take long until his tantalising touches make Yann melt in ecstasy. Roman follows him over the edge as he feels Yann bite his shoulder to muffle the sounds of pleasure tumbling from his mouth.

Yann’s arms and legs remain locked around him and a few minutes pass before he allows Roman to roll off him. Roman lies down next to him and opens his arms for Yann to snuggle against his chest. Yann complies and softly traces the little bite mark on Roman’s other shoulder with his finger, an apologetic expression on his face.

“Don’t worry,” Roman says, his eyes following Yann’s finger. “It’s not so bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Yann replies in a rueful voice, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Roman reassures him. “I, uh… actually kinda liked it…” A smile flits across Yann’s face before he bows his head again to press a little peck to Roman’s chest.

“Not that I mind the change,” Roman gently starts and moves a strand of hair out of Yann’s face, “but how come? Do you want to talk…? Are you… really ok?”

“I am now,” Yann answers and he does seem a lot calmer now than when he first arrived at Roman’s place. “Well, kinda. I just… God… I missed you like crazy. Way more than I thought I would.”

Roman grazes the tip of his nose along Yann’s temple, whispering, “I know the feeling.”

“No,” Yann responds, getting more agitated again, “you don’t understand. I… missed you so much that it scared me.”

Roman smiles, wraps his arm around Yann’s shoulders and repeats, “Trust me. I know.” Yann smiles too now and moves further into the embrace, enjoying the touch of Roman’s fingers softly brushing over his scalp as he plays with his hair. There still is something he needs to get off his chest though.

“After a while, I got really… irrational… stupid,” he explains. Roman patiently waits for him to continue and when Yann eventually brings himself to speak again he sounds quite bashful, “I… saw the pictures you posted… and I kept going back to them again and again and at some point, I started to wonder… whether you actually need me…” The last words are barely above a whisper and he bites his lip again, not daring to look up. Roman’s hand freezes in his hair.

“Wait,” he asks, sounding bewildered. And a little hurt. “Are you saying what I think you are? Do you honestly think I would –?”

“No,” Yann interrupts, meeting Roman’s eyes to reassure him. “No, that’s not what I meant! I know you would never do that.” He hesitantly places a hand on Roman’s cheek and is grateful he does not move away from the touch. He continues more calmly, holding Roman’s wary gaze, “No, I mean… am I really what you want?”

Roman gives an incredulous little laugh, “Of course you are! How can you even think that?”

“Well…” Yann tries to find the right words because Roman does not seem to understand what is bothering him. “See, we spend the holidays apart because we cannot be seen together in public. And we want to do different things, go different places… And then I wondered… do I really make you happy? Can I give you what you need?” His eyes search Roman’s face for any sign of doubt. They do not find any. There is only warmth and a loving smile.

Roman puts their foreheads together and says firmly, “You are _everything_ I want and more! I need you, and I cannot imagine ever being without you again. Those pictures, that’s just fun! And… and posing! That’s not _me_! And you should know!”

“I’m sorry,” Yann says shamefacedly and drops his gaze. Roman immediately feels guilty for reproaching him when he is so confused and gloomy already. He runs his finger under Yann’s chin and softly lifts his head. Yann’s eyes are still apologetic.

“Hey… Do you want me to send you more… private pictures?” Roman teases in an attempt to cheer Yann up. It works.

“I sure wouldn’t mind,” Yann says and they both laugh.

“And I know what you mean,” Roman says more serious again, “about being scared how much you can miss someone. Because I felt the same. It was… I just… didn’t feel whole without you. It felt as if a part of myself was missing…” Yann does not say it out loud but the lingering kiss he places on his lips tells Roman that he is both touched and relieved.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats with a sheepish smile. “I’m an idiot.”

“I’m glad you admit it. I actually thought you were the smart one…” Roman quips. Yann chuckles.

“As I said, I just went crazy without you around… I guess that affected my brain too.”

“Oh really?” Roman grins. “You need me around for your brain to function?”

“Yes,” Yann replies and finally, his trademark blinding smile is back. “It runs on Roman-love, you see... and I ran out of battery.”

“I see,” Roman laughs. “Well, I take it you’re fully recharged now?”

“No.”

“No?!”

“No. I think I’m at around 50%...” Yann says suggestively. Roman chuckles and places his hand in Yann’s neck, gently pulling him closer.

“We should definitely do something about that…” he whispers against his lips. To his disappointment, Yann draws back to look at him.

“Hm… There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while…” Yann’s eyes twinkle mischievously and Roman has a feeling it is very likely something very cheeky. Not that he’d object...

“Go on,” he challenges with a grin.

“Remember that picture you posted where you’re standing on the balcony?” Roman nods. “Yeah, I hated you for that. You’re such a tease… It was pure torture! I could see that sexy curve under the towel and I’ve been longing to bite it for weeks now…”

Roman laughs and rolls over, freeing his body from the sheets to allow Yann access to the part of his body he has been waiting to get his mouth on for so long…

**Author's Note:**

> ***❤︎❤︎❤︎***  
> All feedback is appreciated, so long as it is respectful. :)


End file.
